


Prayers to a Friend

by KNACC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x08, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Or just Gen if that makes you happier, Post Hunter Heroici, Pre-Slash, Vague Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNACC/pseuds/KNACC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Hunter Heroici, Dean prays to Castiel to tell him he's worried about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers to a Friend

Later that night, after they’ve left Cas to watch over Fred, after Sam has headed off to take a shower, Dean decides to pray.

“Hey Cas, I don’t need you to show up or anything. I’m sure your busy with… whatever you are up to now. But anyway, I’m just calling to tell you that, er…”

Dean peters off. Even though Cas is not right there, being this open is still hard for him. But this is important, so he takes a deep breath and tries again.

“I wanted you to know that I really meant what I said in Purgatory. Every word of it. I need you buddy.” Dean pauses. 

“And not because you’re a kickass warrior of god or because you’re just another person for me to save. I need you because… because you are you. And if you, umm, do what you were talking about earlier, well, I just don’t know what will happen to me,” Dean voice cracks a little but he continues on, “Because let me tell you, I’m not going to be okay if your gone, alright? So please, Cas, please, stick around. If for nothing else, then for me.”

Dean breathes out shakily and then sighs. “Nevermind, this is dumb. It’s not like you even care what I think. I bet you can’t even hear me since you turned off Angel Radio and all.” He is moving to get up when he hears the flutter of wings behind him.

“Just because I can no longer hear my brethren does not mean I can’t hear you,” Cas says. Dean turns to him and finds his face unreadable.

Sheepish, Dean looks at his feet. “Oh… well good.”

“And you’re wrong: I value your opinion above all others.” Cas swallows. “Thank you. I will take your words in to consideration.” Cas looks away and Dean knows he’s just about to fly off so he reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Hey, do you think you could stay? Just for a bit? We could watch some TV, grab some burgers or… I don’t know… something?” Dean realizes he is still holding on to Cas so he lets go. “I’m sorry, you probably need to go, right?”

Cas looks at him and smiles. “No. Fred has gone to bed for the evening so I doubt he’d miss my company for a few hours.”

“Well, alright then,” Dean says and slaps him on the back, a wide grin plastered on his face. “Let’s get this party started!”

When Sam emerges from the shower to find Dean and Cas shoulder to shoulder against the headboard, burgers in hand and Doctor Sexy on the TV, he just smiles. He had hoped that they would get to finish talking about whatever they had been discussing earlier and it seems that they did. Quietly, Sam sneaks in to his bed. _Someday these idiots are going to figure this all out_ , he thinks, _And if I’m very lucky, I won’t have to help them at all._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished Destiel story but I have a lot more stories about them in the works so any useful criticism/comments you could provide would be great.


End file.
